


Saturday Night

by xanthic_dreamer



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-30
Updated: 2018-03-30
Packaged: 2019-04-14 20:00:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,321
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14143458
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xanthic_dreamer/pseuds/xanthic_dreamer
Summary: Just a day in the life.





	Saturday Night

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this in like three hours and I am so tired but Hey I did it 
> 
> A Lot of headcanon credit to Jordan @drclscmlfy on tumblr asjdj

“ _Dammit_!”

“Ha! Isn’t this like the fifth time you’ve gotten last place?!”

“You should really try staying towards the center of the track...”

Saturday evening in Tokyo. One game, two controllers, and three nerds sprawled in various manners across a small couch. A few snack bags were laid open nearby accompanied by various drinks and napkins. The TV flashed as it returned to the course selection screen and background music filled the air.

“How the hell am I supposed to pass cars if I don’t go on the sides?” Kageyama asked. His eyes were glued to the screen, as if staring at it would help him see something he hadn’t before.

“Well... You can’t... But, not passing them is better than trying and falling off.” Kenma murmured, shooting a slightly concerned glance in the other’s direction.

“I wouldn’t have to worry about falling off if _someone_ didn’t keep choosing the harder courses...” A pointed look was sent in Hinata’s direction and the redhead giggled in response.

“Don’t hate the player, hate the game!” He quoted, cheeky grin plastered on his face.

“You’re not even playing, dumbass!”

“Well, there’s not an expression for ‘Don’t hate the person who’s choosing the level, hate the game’!”

Kenma only had two controllers at his house and neither Kageyama nor Hinata owned any. To compensate, they just took turns and whoever wasn’t actually playing got to choose the levels or tracks and whatnot so they still got to be involved.

Kageyama rolled his eyes and leaned onto the side of the couch, clicking his tongue in annoyance. “Whatever. Just pick the next one so we can get this over with and I don’t have to play anymore.”

He wasn’t much for video games, considering he preferred volleyball to pretty much everything else. Though, he did at least understand Mario Kart. The frustration came in just not being able to _do_ it for some reason. It didn’t turn like he wanted it to, he couldn’t go any faster, there were too many cars, or too many obstacles... It was bad. Nevertheless, he played, both in an attempt to get better and to appease his boyfriends.

“If you insist!” Hinata sat up for a moment from his position laying across the two to pluck Kenma’s controller from his hands as he was player one.

He took his sweet time as he looked through all of the courses, lingering on some and skipping right through others. The searching didn’t stop until he landed on the worst thing imaginable.

“Shouyou... I think you’re going to kill him. Or vice versa...”

“... _Really_?”

Rainbow Road. The course to end all courses. The name that shall forever live in Mario Kart history as one of the greatest and worst tracks imaginable. It was also undoubtedly Kageyama’s least favorite track for obvious reasons.

“What? If you master the hardest one, all the other ones will become easier, duh!” Hinata explained as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.

“I guess, but that’s not really... how it works.” Kenma tried as he took back the controller from Hinata.

“Well, the other way hasn’t worked yet, so he should try this way!” He truly was being sincere, even if it wasn’t Kageyama’s favorite option.

Plus, neither could find it within themselves to go against the decision when Hinata looked so excited about it.

A soft smile made its way to Kenma’s lips as he shot an apologetic glance in Kageyama’s direction. “Okay... Tobio, are you ready?”

“Ready as I’ll ever be, I guess...” He grumbled, returning his gaze to the screen. Though, his focus was drawn elsewhere when he felt a kiss pressed to his cheek.

“Good luck!” Hinata smiled brightly at him. “You’re gonna need it!” He then leaned over forward again to press a similar kiss to Kenma’s cheek. “And good luck to you, too, but you’re probably better off than him!”

When Hinata returned to his position laying down, Kenma pressed the select button and their fate was sealed. The race was soon started up and it went just about as well as everyone expected it to go.

“Hey, tenth is better than twelfth!”

Kageyama groaned and set the controller down beside himself. “Yeah, I guess.”

“Not as good as first, but competing against Kenma, that’s kinda impossible.”

No arguments there. The other two could give their all to any game they wanted, but Kenma always manages to come out on top when it came to that realm.

“I’m sure you guys will beat me some day.” Kenma said with a small laugh. “You guys... don’t generally give up until you’re the best.”

That was something he really admired about his boyfriends. He didn’t always have the drive to get better at things, he just sort of... did what he liked or what he was good it. He enjoyed the support and fire the two brought to his life.

“It’s Shouyou’s turn to play again, right?” Kenma asked, setting his controller down a moment.

“Yeah.” Kageyama answered. “But, uh, you guys can pick the levels, I think I’m just gonna... sleep.”

“ _Eh_? Why?” Hinata popped up once more.

“Because it’s late and I’m tired, idiot.” As if to prove his point, he was hit with a yawn.

“Aw, but we only get to come up here every once in awhile! Don’t you wanna stay up anyways?” Hinata pleaded, shifting around so that he could lean against Kenma’s shoulder.

“Shouyou, it’s fine... We can all just try going to sleep together.” Kenma suggested. “We don’t have to be up and doing something to enjoy each other’s company.”

“Mmmm... I guess!” Hinata conceded, though he didn’t move from his position just yet.

He didn’t feel particularly tired yet, but the idea of snuggling with his boyfriends was having an easy time convincing him that he might be. With a small huff, he hopped up from the couch. “To the bed, then!” He wasted almost no time making his own way up the stairs two at a time.

“... I don’t think I’ll ever understand where he gets all of that energy from.” Kenma commented, shaking his head fondly. Kageyama shrugged in response as he didn’t have an answer either.

Kenma picked his controller back up to turn off his console before setting it down once more on a side table. “We’ll clean up more tomorrow...” He sighed as he stood up. Pausing for just a moment, he hesitantly reached out his hand back to Kageyama and the latter took it after a second, standing himself now.

Taking the lead, Kenma took Kageyama up to the room behind him, not letting go of his hand. Casual affection was still very new to him, but... he liked it. He liked this.

They found Hinata sprawled our over the bed, staring up at the ceiling. When he noticed their presence, he all but flew upwards. “Geez, you guys take forever!”

“Or maybe you’re just too fast.” Kageyama replied, letting go of Kenma’s hand so that he could walk around to one side of Hinata. The other setter mirrored the action and they both laid down beside him, though they actually got underneath the covers. Hinata just stuck his tongue out in reply before getting underneath the blankets himself.

They didn’t exchange anymore words, falling into a comfortable silence as they settled in for the night. Hinata laid on his back, arms working their way back into that of a starfish, but managed to curl somewhat around the other two. Kageyama rolled onto his side, hand falling onto Hinata’s chest as the other laid on the bed. Kenma had his arms folded across his chest, body angled just so that he could rest the side of his head against Hinata’s. It wasn’t a “perfect fit”, per se, but it was theirs and they wouldn’t have it any other way as they fell asleep by each other’s sides.

**Author's Note:**

> It’s been so long since I’ve written a fic for Haikyuu I hope this was alright ajdkfwk


End file.
